criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Kirby
Taylor Kirby was the killer of student Aaliyah Banks in Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough). Profile Taylor is a 20-year-old eco-activist with auburn hair braided into a ponytail. She has a bite mark under her left collarbone, wears a camouflage jacket with side zips, and a white t-shirt underneath. It is known that Taylor wears flip-flops, is athletic and chews bubble gum. Events of Criminal Case Taylor was an eco-warrior/activist who campaigned to end the pollution of Grimsborough Lake. In her first appearance, she threw a bucket of blue paint at Jones's head, claiming it was the only way the police would listen. Unamused and unimpressed, Officer Jones ordered her detained until he cleaned himself up. The team then interrogated the hostile woman, who proclaimed the party on the lake had to be stopped at all costs, since the lake was being polluted by the students, who tread carelessly upon the flowers with their flip flops, including a certain blonde student. When Jones pointed out that Taylor also wore flip flops, the activist defensively said she didn't step on any flowers with them. The officer asked if the murder should have taken more precedence, Taylor rebutted by saying it would only lead to more pollution. Later, the team discovered an old newspaper article about a protest, and were stunned to see Taylor and Aaliyah together. When they returned to the station to interrogate her again, they learned from Ramirez that she'd pushed him to the floor and escaped. Once the player and Jones caught up to her, they questioned her about her apparent ties with the victim (though not her assault on a second police officer that day). Taylor admitted that she and the victim protested together, but soon began to suspect Aaliyah was only doing it to improve her standing, and thus cut all ties with her. In her eyes, it was pointless to protest if one did not believe in its cause. Shortly afterwards, the team had gathered enough evidence to indict Taylor for Aaliyah's murder. The activist denounced their efforts, claiming she intended to raise awareness of the pollution of Grimsborough lake. Taylor was extremely furious at Aaliyah, who she claimed only cared about her reputation and stopped helping the overzealous woman once she realized doing protests would not get her elected Prom Queen. To that end, Taylor stole the piranhas from the Biology Amphitheater with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and went to the lake to confront Aaliyah, giving her one last chance to "redeem" herself. Once she realized her former friend would have screamed, Taylor "did what she had to do," which entailed knocking her in the head, cutting her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake, then unleashed the piranhas on her. She concluded by saying because of her actions, the lake would be protected from that point forth, and proclaimed victory. The disgraced activist remained defiant when put on trial, proclaiming she did the right thing, and that regardless what happened to her, all that mattered was the lake's protection. Judge Hall was appalled by her testimony, and decreed that for the murder of Aaliyah Banks, the endangerment of dozens of innocent students (and assaulting two police officers in one day), Taylor Kirby was sentenced to 15 years without parole. Aftermath In the hours following the indictment of the overzealous woman, the team found evidence that a serial killer was on the loose, one who acted through people like Taylor. At the climax of The Rorschach Reaper, said killer was revealed to be Tess Goodwin, who hypnotized Taylor along with two other girls, and used them to further her own twisted agenda. Though it did not acquit Taylor, it was but more evidence of the madwoman's sinister plot to demonstrate the dark side of humanity. Case appearances *Spring Break Massacre (Case #38 of Grimsborough) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough; mentioned) Gallery 38_taylorjail.png|Taylor, sentenced to 15 years in jail for the murder of Aaliyah Banks and the endangerment of students at the lake. OG_SUS_38_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers